state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Enclave: The Zombie Hunters
The members of this enclave keep asking you for favors. Weird ones. They might not be right in the head. Enclave Names *The Facerockers *The Gristle Penguins *The Snack Frackers Entry Missions This Enclave has two entry missions. You'll only encounter one of these when this Enclave appears on your map. A Cry for Help A survivor calls for help through the radio. When you arrive to their location, they're under attack by the zombies. After you save them, they tell you the following: Thanks for coming. I never thought I'd be the one who needs saving. * You can leave them without helping them further, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can offer to take them home. If you choosed to them home, they will thank you for helping out. Then they tell you that their team is very experienced in dealing with zombies. It's really absurd to hear that after they needed someone to save them. If you leave them where you found them... (needs testing) Strangers Under Siege A survivor calls for help through the radio and tells you that they're under a zombie siege. You have one hour to help them or they'll die to the siege. After you clear out their base their leader will thank you for helping out. Then they tell you that their team is very experienced in dealing with zombies. It's really absurd to hear that after they couldn't handle a zombie siege on their own. Missions The Zombie Hunters don't have a set questline, however they have their own unique missions. When they give you one it will be randomly picked from the list below. Coming Home The Enclave tells you that one of their members died and reanimated as a zombie. They ask you to help in preparing their capture. Our friend is zed now, but they're still our friend. We want them back here where they belong. * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to help. If you agreed to help them, your task is to go where they died and kill the Screamer(s) nearby without killing their reanimated friend. After you killed the Screamer(s), you must head back to the enclave and report on your success. If you refused to help, the survivor will not become a zombie and returns to their Enclave. (needs testing) Handy Work The Enclave asks for your help through the radio. When you arrive, they greet you with the following: Think you can shoot the arms off some zeds for us? Makes them easier to catch. Less grabby. * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to help. If you agreed to help them, your task is to go to the marked location and shoot off 10 zombie arms. After you're done, you must head back to the enclave and report on your success. Note: Dismembering arms with edged weapons will also count in this mission. Loose The Enclave tells you through the radio that their captured zombies broke out, so they ask for your help. Your task is to visit them and clear out their base. After the zombies are killed, they'll thank you for helping out. Lost Friend The Enclave asks for your help through the radio. When you arrive, they greet you with the following: Our friend disappeared while collecting zombie fingers. Think you can dig them up? * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to help. If you agreed to help them, your task is to go to their location and find them. After you saved them, you have to take them back to their home. Note: If you refuse this mission the Enclave will ask you again later. They will keep asking you to look for their friend until you finally agree to help them. Running Shoes The Enclave asks for your help through the radio. When you arrive, they greet you with the following: Taking a zed alive needs the right bait. We think you could be it. * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to help. If you agreed to help them, your task is to go to the marked location and clear it out by luring the zeds out without killing any of them. After the location is cleared, the mission ends. Final Mission After helping the Zombie Hunters several times, they'll give you a final mission, which ends their "story". Say Goodbye The Enclave decides to leave town after their failed attempts to deal with the zombies. They ask for your help in moving. You have 1 hour to react to their request. We're moving on. Turns out keeping zombies chained up was a bad idea. You have 4 ways to react to this: * You can give them meds/fuel/food as provision for their journey, or * you can simply wish them good luck without giving them anything. Choosing any of the four will result in them leaving the map. Category:Special Enclaves